


Whatever it Takes

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Extremely Dubious Consent, Filming sex, M/M, Older Jensen Ackles, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Coercion, Younger Jared Padalecki, age gap, ballerina Jared, choreographer Jensen, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Jared’s so close to achieving his dream of being a star. The only person standing in his way is Jensen, who’s decided that Jared has to prove how bad he wants it in a very unconventional way...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no prior knowledge about anything ballet, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. Also, I do know what male ballerinas usually wear, but for the sake of this fic Jared wears a leotard with tights underneath

The slow, mocking claps of the choreographer filled the theater. Jared’s heart dropped and he could tell everyone in the company felt the same. The energy of the entire group shifted as Jensen made his way up the stage steps with a less than impressed expression. 

“You call that dancing?” The bite in his tone left no room for an actual answer. Jared went still when Jensen's eyes locked directly on him. “You’re the lead of this show, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, sir.” Jared’s voice cracked with anxiety.

“Then act like it!” Jensen’s voice echoed through the theater and Jared tensed at the boom of it. Jensen then took a deep breath, eyes closing shut. “We’re done for today. Leave. Now.”

The dancers scattered without hesitation, desperate to escape the choreographer’s wrath. Jared turned his back and went to follow, but was halted by two words.

“Not you.” 

Jensen’s low, firm voice was enough to make Jared turn and freeze. He crossed his arms over his chest, approaching Jared ever so slowly as if he was intentionally building up suspense. Finally, Jensen stopped right in front of his young dancer.

“I took a chance on you, Jared, and this is what you give me? A lackluster performance two weeks before opening night?” Jensen reprimanded. Jared swallowed and lowered his gaze to the floor, unable to meet the older man’s piercing emerald eyes. 

“I’m working really hard.” Jared promised softly, heart hammering in his chest. 

“Lift your head when you speak to me.” Jensen commanded. Jared reacted slowly, yet did as he was told. “Do you realize how easily I could replace you? There are hundreds of other dancers out there ready to take your place.” Jensen warned. “If you want to stay the lead, you need to really impress me and prove that you will do whatever it takes.”

“I will. I swear, sir, I will.” 

“Good. Come with me.” Jensen walked away from him suddenly, fancy leather shoes thudding across the stage as he headed off. Jared scurried after without hesitation, footsteps feather light in his slippers. 

Jensen led Jared into one of the rooms off stage. He held the door for the younger man, ushering him inside. By the looks of it, it was a prop storage room. “What are we doing in here?” Jared questioned, facing Jensen as he shut the door from behind him. 

“You said you’re willing to do whatever it takes.” Jensen stated calmly, strolling away from the door and past Jared. “I think you need more practice with your positions.”

“My form?” Jared’s correction came out as a question. Jensen didn’t respond.

In the center of the room, there was a ballet barre. Jared wondered why the choreographer would bring him to a separate, much smaller room if he was going to be instructing extra practice.

“Do you want me to bring this out?” Jared offered, resting his hands on the top horizontal bar. His hands felt sweaty as he loosened then tightened his grip. “Sir?” Jared furrowed his brows when he realized the older man was in the corner of the room, crouched down.

“Finally,” Jensen muttered to himself, standing. He turned to Jared, video camera in hand and a grin on his lips. He found a tripod soon after and the dancer watched as Jensen set up the camera a few feet away in front of him. 

Jared shifted nervously on his feet, eyes locked on the camera. It was off at the moment, but he always felt the pressure of performing alone. Especially when being on camera. One slight mistake and the camera could catch what a large audience might miss. Jared knew it was a tactic often used to perfect skill, but that didn’t ease his nerves.

So lost in his thoughts, Jared didn’t even notice Jensen had moved behind him. That is, until Jensen’s large, firm hands held his waist. Jared jumped slightly in shock while the older man chuckled. 

Jared shivered slightly, feeling as Jensen’s hands ran up and down his sides slowly before finally landing on his hips. The choreographer’s grip tightened and Jared held his breath.

“Just relax.” Jensen cooed, warm breath against his ear. Jared opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a small gasp when Jensen pressed against him from behind. Very distinctly, Jared could feel something hard pressing against his ass. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what that something was.

“Sir?” Jared whispered out, slowly realizing why Jensen had brought him to this room. Why he’d locked the door. Why he’d set up a damn camera. Nonetheless, Jared still asked “what’s going on?” 

A deep chuckle sounded from behind him, the older man’s hands gripping his hips tighter, fingers digging into delicate, thinly clothed flesh. Jensen leaned in close. “I think you know exactly what’s going on here,” he purred, rocking his hips forward. A whine slipped from Jared’s lips as he stumbled forward a tad bit.

“I- I don’t wanna do this.” Jared tried to push back, but Jensen held him tightly in place. “Please, I won’t tell anyone just- just let me leave.” He bargained, lip quivering. 

A deep, heavy sigh sounded from behind him. Jared could sense the older man’s displeasure. Jensen’s hands rose from Jared’s hips to grip his shoulders. His hands were firm, as if he was trying to press Jared down. 

“I know how much you’ve given up to come here.” Jensen muttered lowly into Jared’s ear. “What you left behind… sure would be disappointing if you had to run back home, tail tucked between your legs, as a failure.” The emphasis on the final word struck fear into the heart of the young dancer.

“You- you can't do that.” Jared’s tone lacked defiance like he’d intended. He tried to turn his head to look at the older man, but Jensen’s firm grip held him in place. That, and the silent power and control he exuded. 

“You sure about that?” Jensen mused, mockingness heavy in his voice. “You don’t think I have the power to make sure you never dance on a stage again?” His words come out as a growl against Jared’s ear.

Jared tensed, realizing that Jensen, in fact, did.

Jensen’s demeanor changed then. He stepped back from Jared. “You can leave right now if you want,” Jensen offered, tone dismissive as he walked towards the camera. He stopped then, crossing his hands behind his back and staring at Jared across the small distance. 

“But you want this, don’t you?” Jensen challenged, intense and intimidating gaze locked with Jared’s. “You want to prove that you belong here, that you’ll do whatever it takes to be a star.” It was a statement, not a question. When Jared’s throat bobbed as he swallowed fearfully, Jensen knew the answer.

Finally, the young man nodded, unable to find his voice. But that wouldn't do for Jensen. “Use your words.” He demanded, turning the camera on. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” Jared’s cheeks flushed immediately as the word came out as a high, nearly squeaked whisper. Still, it was just loud enough for the camera to pick up the audio. 

“Good boy.” Jensen praised. He moved back towards Jared, coming up behind him yet again. “I know you’re flexible, sweetheart. Put your leg up on the barre for me.” Jensen murmured into Jared’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Jared took a deep breath, then did as he was told. He lifted his leg, his foot resting on the bar at an angle.

“Grab your foot.” Jensen told him and Jared, once again, did as he was told. He leaned forward, the length of his chest draped over his leg as he wrapped one hand around his ankle and one around his foot. 

It was a stretching position, one Jared was used to, so it wasn’t all that uncomfortable. 

“Is this okay?” Jensen asked loudly, guaranteeing that the camera audio picked it up. His hands explored over Jared’s back, then down his hips, and eventually, Jensen was rubbing his hands over the globes of Jared’s ass. 

“Yes,” Jared said plainly, yet his mind raced. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he knew he had to. He couldn’t risk getting blackballed in the ballet world. Jensen’s threat was a serious one; he often flaunted all of his connections. Jared knew if he didn’t do this then he’d never perform again.

Jensen was attractive, he wasn’t going to deny that, but Jared never thought of the choreographer that way. Jensen was the man who barked orders, the man who made everyone do extra practice, the man who ridiculed dancers to the point of tears. The company knew it was for their own good, but no one in the group had anything nice to say about the man.

And now here Jared was, bending to the will of his superior, all for a role. He tried not to think of what his friends would say to him or about him if they found out what he was doing. 

He felt cheap; whorish. 

Jensen gripped the thin material of Jared’s tights that covered his thighs and then tore through it. Jared gasped at the rip, his skin becoming exposed as Jensen pulled the material apart. Then he moved the back of Jared’s leotard aside, fingers ghosting over the bare skin of his ass. Jared practically yelped in shock when Jensen’s fingers slipped between his cheeks and nudged his hole.

“Are you a virgin?” Jensen wondered. Jared managed to shake his head no. “How about here?” Jensen tapped his finger against Jared’s hole again. The dancer’s cheeks flushed and he clenched his eyes shut. He managed to shake his head no again as Jensen pulled his hand away briefly. The sound of a cap clicking open followed the silence. “Good,” Jensen said simply. “So you know what’s coming next.”

Suddenly, a single slick finger pressed into Jared's hole. Lube, he realized. Jensen had it on hand, meaning he’d planned this. It was too late for questions, though, because Jensen’s thick finger pressed inside of him, leaving him breathless. Jared’s body clenched down, resisting. Jensen pushed past it, even shoving in another finger all too soon and muttering about how tight he was.

Jared’s eyes snapped open when Jensen’s thick fingers curled inside of him, stretching him out. A small keening sound fell from his lips. Unintentionally, his eyes landed on the camera. Even more heat of embarrassment filled his face. 

“Please don’t film this.” Jared pleaded softly, quickly ducking his head to hide his face.

“Don’t focus on that.” Jensen dismissed, wiggling his fingers. Jared whimpered, dropping his cheek to his thigh, facing away from the camera. Jensen didn’t seem to care; he was all too focused on thrusting his fingers in and out of Jared's hole. “Just relax.” The older man purred, rubbing at Jared’s inner walls to work him open. 

Jared took a few breaths and let his eyes flutter shut. He forced himself to relax, allowing his body to adjust and eventually accept the stretch of Jensen’s fingers. 

Jensen leaned over him, pressing kisses along his neck. Goosebumps arose across his skin at the feel and Jared couldn’t help but whimper. “That’s it, baby,” Jensen whispered in between suckling kisses, pushing another finger inside of him. “Let me in.”

Jared couldn’t fight back a whine at the feel of three of Jensen’s thick fingers filling him, curling and thrusting inside of him. Getting him ready.

A moan tore from Jared’s throat when Jensen’s fingers rubbed that sweet spot inside of him. Jared’s cock gave a twitch, slowly hardening within his skin-tight leotard. The leg still on the ground quivered when Jensen fingers pressed against that spot yet again. 

It started to feel good- really good. Jared steadily became accustomed to the feel of the fingers thrusting slowly in and out of his body. 

Then, Jensen pulled them out. Jared was confused by the loss, almost disappointed when they didn’t push back in.

The sound of a zipper coming undone filled the room soon after. Jared took a breath, reminding himself silently over and over that he could do this. He could handle this. He could handle Jensen.

Despite the mental preparation, when Jared felt the drooling head of Jensen’s cock nudge at his hole, his entire body tensed. “It’s okay, just relax.” Jensen rested one hand on Jared’s back and the other under his thigh, helping the younger man support his leg over the barre. His heart pounded out of his chest when Jensen pushed inside of him.

Jensen’s thick, long cock filled Jared so slowly. Jared choked on a moan at the feel of Jensen stretching him. 

It felt like ages before the older man was buried to the hilt. Jared didn’t even realize he’d been panting until Jensen shushed him softly. With the position he was in he was entirely filled. Jared could feel each vein and every throb of Jensen’s length inside of him. While he wasn’t a virgin, he had never been with anyone so big before. Jensen was touching places inside of him that he didn’t even know existed.

Jared’s body clenched around Jensen’s cock, trying so desperately to adjust to the thickness. Jared bit his lip, fingers digging into his foot and ankle as he tried to distract himself from the slight burn as Jensen started to pull out.

Jensen stayed hunched over him, draped over Jared’s back, hot breath landing on the curve of his neck. Jensen kept his pace the same, fucking Jared hard and deep, pulling whines from the young man. 

Jared felt like he was going to lose his mind. Jensen was moving so slow, forcing him to feel every thick inch sliding in and out of his body. Jensen let out a groan, getting lost in the feel of Jared's tight, warm little body encasing and squeezing around his cock. 

Over and over, Jensen pulled out and pushed back in. Jared couldn’t seem to find his breath as Jensen filled him so deeply. His whole body quivered and tensed around the older man. It was just too much again and again. Jared wasn’t sure if it was better or worse, the incredibly slow pace. Like this he could feel everything. 

Then, Jensen started to move a little faster, withdrawing then snapping his hips forward. Jared moaned as Jensen’s cock rubbed against his sweet spot. It was so much different than the pressure from his fingers.

Egged on by that sweet sound, Jensen made sure to thrust into him at that same angle. Jared’s jaw dropped in a silent gasp, his toes curling in his slippers. Sweat beaded up in his forehead, his hair sticking to his skin. His legs ached and tensed. His cock was fully hard now, pressed up on his belly in the leotard, and drooling precum against his skin.

Jensen was grunting every once in a while from behind him, never ceasing his thrusts. He kept burying himself deep inside of the younger man, filling him and stretching him with every shove of his hips.

One of Jensen’s hands wrapped around Jared’s body. A shocked gasp sounded from the dancer when Jared’s big hand started to rub at his bulging cock. The sound turned into a whimper as Jensen touched him through the clothing.

“You’re gonna cum for me.” Jensen growled, slamming his hips forward harshly again and again. Jared moaned, body finally starting to accept the long, thick stretch of the older man’s cock. 

Every thrust of Jensen’s cock nudged against his prostate and as the big hand rubbed at his cock, Jared found himself getting closer and closer.

It wasn’t long before Jared came with a loud, high moan, his seed milked from his cock by Jensen’s hand and spilling inside of his leotard. Jensen kept his pace, fucking his cock into Jared’s shaky body, not allowing him to come down from the orgasmic high. 

Jensen straightened up his body, hands digging into Jared’s hips as he pounded into him. Jared felt in a daze. His body rocked back and forth and his leg threatened to fall from the barre with each of Jensen’s thrusts. 

Another grunt sounded from the older man, his pace starting to become a little sloppy as he neared his end. Jared had gotten his orgasm, so now Jensen was chasing his own.

Jared gasped when he felt Jensen’s hips stutter against his sore bottom. “Not- hnng- not inside.” Jared pleases in a whimper as Jensen’s cock throbbed inside of him. Jensen ignored him, thrusts even speeding up. He was so close and Jared knew it. “Pl- please, sir,” Jared whined out pathetically. “Jensen- nnn- no,” Jared rushed out, voice breathy. Jensen let out a groan, Jared’s pathetic pleas spurring him on.

One, two, three more hard thrusts and Jensen stopped, holding himself deep inside Jared’s ass. Warm, sticky seed flooded Jared’s insides. The younger man gasped as Jensen moaned deeply, shoving his hips forward, trying to get impossibly deep. 

Jensen finally relaxed, letting out a sigh of content as he rubbed Jared’s sides and back. He murmured soft yet husky words, telling Jared to calm down. It was only then that Jared realized his whole body was shaking as he sucked in ragged breaths. Jared tried to force himself to calm down, but god, his body was sore. His ass was stretched with Jensen’s cock and his release, which Jared swore made his belly push out. 

Jensen didn’t pull out until Jared forced himself to relax. He let out a long whine as Jensen’s cock pulled from his body. Jared sucked in a choking gasp when Jensen’s cock slipped out, followed by seed dripping from his hole. Jared tried to close his legs, but his very numb leg was still over the barre.

Jensen tucked himself into his pants then went to Jared’s aid. “C’mon, sweetheart.” Jensen said in a sigh, helping Jared to stand with two feet on the ground. He admired the view of his seed leaking from Jared’s hole and down his inner thigh before adjusting the leotard to cover him. Jared gasped at the snap of the material against his skin.

Jensen then turned Jared around, his hands cupping the younger man’s flushed cheeks. Jared’s teary eyes cast down, unable to look into the choreographer’s eyes after what they’d just done. 

“You did so good.” Jensen’s praising words came as a shock. “I’m proud of you.” He said softly, pulling Jared into a one-sided hug. Jared’s arms stayed trapped between their bodies. Jensen cupped the back of Jared’s head with one hand, running his finger through his hair, and the other rubbed at his back. 

The words of affirmation sent an odd feeling through Jared. His heart swelled with pride, yet his stomach knotted because of how he’d finally earned kind words from Jensen. 

“I only want good things for you.” Jensen released Jared, even leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “I expect you here bright and early tomorrow, alright?” Jensen said a little more firmly, stepping away entirely. Jared nodded and even thanked him softly without really knowing why. 

His leotard was messy with cum, the material sticking uncomfortably to his skin, and his tights were ripped. Then Jared suddenly remembered the camera. “What are you going to do with the video?” Jared asked weakly, feeling incredibly exposed in the center of the room. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty head about that. No ones going to see it.” Jensen assured, knowing exactly why the dancer was nervous. Jared wanted to ask Jensen exactly what he was going to do with it, yet when Jensen tilted his head towards the door signaling Jared to leave, he shuffled out. His legs were shaky as he made his way out of the storage room. 

To get to the dressing rooms where his change of clothes were, Jared had to cross the stage. With every gentle, shaky step, he took nervous breaths. Tears of shame filled his eyes as he made it to center stage. He looked out into the sea of empty seats in the dark theater. At least now he was going to be able to see those seats filled with adoring fans as he performed right where he was standing now. He was going to fulfill his dreams of being a star… that had to be worth it… right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing RPF with any kind of consent issues (dubcon), so feedback would be much appreciated


End file.
